Dos palabras
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: A veces una persona necesita oír estas dos palabras. No, no estas palabras. Estas: "Te tengo". Ubicado entre el capitulo 5 y 6 de Guía para entender a Tony Stark.
1. Bleu

¡Hola a todos! Este fic está ubicado entre el capitulo cinco y seis de Guia para entender a Tony Stark. Decidí publicar estos tres capítulos aparte porque los tres abarcan la misma historia y porque no solo tienen el punto de vista de Steve. A mi solo me pertenece la historia y Hermione, el resto es de sus respectivos creadores. Si les gustó o no, siempre pueden comentarlo. Carpe diem.

Capitulo dedicado a Marichan906.

* * *

Los nuevos acuerdos no habían sido firmados. Al menos no todavía. Aun debían hacer nuevos ajustes y reevaluar algunas acciones, así como establecer un comité en el que todas las partes tuvieran una representación equitativa.

Hasta que los acuerdos estuvieran firmados, los Vengadores Renegados estaban en prisión domiciliaria en casa de Tony. Sí, eso hacía las cosas demasiado divertidas.

Como los únicos que podían frenar a los Vengadores Renegados, Tony, Vis y Rhodey cuando su terapia lo permitía vivían en la mansión. Tony se había llevado a Hermione lo que hacía las cosas un tanto más interesantes.

Steve debía admitir que la chica era bastante educada con ellos aunque tenía un empalagoso acento sureño que lo sacaba de quicio. Pero no era el acento ni la persona la que lo enervaban, era el lazo que compartía con otra persona que también vivía en la torre.

Steve quería que Natasha estuviera ahí, era ella la que sabría qué hacer en su situación. Como Natasha había firmado y luego incumplido los acuerdos, su situación era un tanto diferente a la de los Vengadores Renegados. Había tenido que regresar a La Haya para presentar cierto evento de su pasado ante el comité de derechos humanos: su pasado en el Red Room. Había sido la única cosa que pudieron usar los abogados para no meterla en prisión.

Si no se equivocaba Nat estaba en Rusia ayudando a encontrar más espías como ella y evitando que más niñas se convirtieran en Viudas Negras.

Así que en resumen Tony se la pasaba con Vis, Bruce y Hermione evitando al resto como una plaga, en especial a él. Había intentado hablar con Tony pero él se alejaba cada vez que intentaba hablar con él y arrastraba a Hermione consigo.

Irónicamente Hermione y Bucky se habían hecho buenos amigos. Por apoyo a él, los demás, salvo Clint, no eran muy amables con ella, cosa que amenazaba con meterlos a todos en prisión si Tony decidía irse con ella a otra parte.

En fin, estaba descargando su ira contra un pobre saco de boxeo cuando vio a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo acercándose a él.

—Buenas tardes señor Rogers ¿Ha visto a Buchannan? —sí, ella era la única que lo llamaba de esa forma y había vivido para contarlo.

Steve dejó de golpear el saco de boxeo y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que está en terapia con Shuri ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo que pedirle un favor.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Clint le había dicho que debía ser más amable con ella así que esperó a que ella le dijera lo que pasaba o porque necesitaba a Buck. Después de un par de minutos se dio por vencida y confesó.

—Veras, robaron un reactor nucle… nucle-algo y como Tony era el único disponible lo mandaron a él. Sé que sueno neurótica, pero estaba viendo en la tele que no era bueno exponer el Starkonio a ese tipo de cosas y…

El reactor de Tony estaba hecho justamente de eso.

Joder.

Mierda.

La rubia no se había dado cuenta de su consternación y siguió hablando sonando cada vez más culpable.

—Hablé con Buchanan y me dijo que cuando quisiera, él podría ser su niñera. Sé que estoy haciéndolo romper las reglas pero no se me ocurre que más hacer…

Steve sopesó rápidamente pros y contras. Aunque los contras eran mucho más grandes le importaron un pimiento, Tony estaba en problemas, punto.

—Le diré

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

Ella asintió y se devolvió. Acudió a su mejor cara de chico bueno de a lado y le preguntó.

—¿Dónde es? Para enviarle las coordenadas y no perder tiempo.

Ella le lanzó un reloj que mostraba las coordenadas ¿Y los signos vitales? de Tony. Steve lo tomó con agradecimiento y se fue por el traje.

Cuando salió del gimnasio le pareció que ella estaba sonriendo.

Un Queenjet ya estaba listo para sobrevolar, abordó y el reloj se conectó automáticamente a la nave mostrándole no solo las coordenadas sino también los detalles de la misión. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, Hermione no había sido tan dramática, la misión pintaba horriblemente mal. Elevó una plegaria para que Tony estuviera bien y en cuanto llegaron al destino y la nave se preparaba para aterrizar entendió lo que Tony le había dicho una vez.

"Si Dios existe, el bastardo debía tener un sentido del humor muy retorcido"

Tony estaba vivo, pero su armadura no funcionaba y estaba cayendo desde más de cien metros de altura.

Tratar de atraparlo haría que los mataran a ambos, solo le quedaba taclearlo y esperar que no sufriera mucho daño. Sin pensarlo saltó. Todo su cuerpo dolió al estrellarse con una armadura relativamente intacta y a pesar de que la armadura atajo el golpe contra el suelo todo su cuerpo dolió como el infierno.

—Te tengo —dijo en voz baja agradeciendo al dios de allá arriba y aunque era católico, agradeció a otros tantos por si acaso.

Si, Loki incluido.


	2. Blanc

Hola a todos, me estoy tardando en actualizar, lo sé, pero la U no me deja hacerlo mas seguido. Al menos ya voy en la mitad, solo me falta un cap y listo. En fin, nada me pertenece salvo Hermione y la historia, el resto a sus respectivos dueños. Capitulo dedicado a Camib312, espero que te guste.

Si les gustó o no, o quieren sugerir, criticar o agregar algo siempre pueden dejar un review.

* * *

Hermione terminó de secar su cabello con una de las viejas playeras de Tony y bajó al taller. Tony estaba trabajando en una armadura por lo que parecía. Se aclaró la garganta y sintió a Tony tensarse.

—Debería ponerte un cascabel, lo juro.

—Le quitaría diversión al asunto, Antoshka, y lo sabes. —Le respondió dejando de lado ese horrible acento sureño y usando su acento inglés característico.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una nueva misión. Kleinaird Shaw ¿Le conoces?

—Traficante de armas de alto nivel, no juegues con el Antoshka. Si prefieres puedo hacerme cargo.

—No, ya lo haré yo.

Solo había trabajado con Shaw en una ocasión y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz. El tipo nunca se había andado con chiquitas y dominaba los planes de contingencia como nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

Miró fijamente el rostro de su esposo y vio las líneas de tensión que lo adornaban y que el trataba de ocultar con jovialidad. Él necesitaba salir de allí, por eso había tomado la misión.

Había estado en Kiev en la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermano cuando recibió el _beso de buenas noches_. Ese había sido un protocolo diseñado para despedirse del otro en caso de que alguno de los dos estuviera a punto de morir. Su corazón se congeló, primero lo había recibido en Afganistán, luego cuando él tuvo un nivel de toxicidad del 80% en sangre, luego con la invasión alienígena, luego durante el incidente de Sokovia.

Gracias al cielo su hermano y ella habían estado relativamente cerca para sacarlo antes de que muriera de hipotermia o por la toxicidad del reactor roto. Lo dejó a la custodia de Rhodes y luego él la llamó nuevamente para que uniera las piezas de lo que fue Tony.

Ella hizo lo que pudo, pero mejor que nadie sabía que las heridas que más dolían eran las que te provocaba la persona que amabas. En especial si esta te dejaba de lado por el asesino de tus padres.

Ella por regla general no odiaba a la gente, tenía formas más… lúdicas de lidiar con la ira. Pero Steve Rogers se había ganado un puesto en la lista negra. Un puesto que gradualmente fue perdiendo cuando lo conoció. Solo faltaba ver la forma en la que miraba a Tony cuando creía que nadie se diera cuenta. Amor y adoración pura. Ojala alguien la mirara así aunque fuera una sola vez.

Ambos se amaban, solo que uno se odiaba por amar al otro y el otro se odiaba por lastimar al primero. Ese par tenían que arreglar las cosas. En situaciones normales tomaría en cuenta lo que pasó para causar la separación pero Howard le importaba un pimiento y lo único que lamentaba era no haber tenido los honores de dispararle ella misma y si María estuviera aquí seguro los hubiera perdonado.

Shaw contaría con acabar con Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man, pero no contaba con Steve Rogers.

Cuando Tony se fue, espero un tiempo prudente, se aseguró que Buchannan estuviera en terapia y fue a buscar a Steve.

Hizo la actuación de su vida y luego se fue a buscar a Buchannan, el tipo necesitaba conocer a Alucard gracias a la maravilla relativamente moderna de animación japonesa.

El resto dependía solo de ellos dos.


	3. Rouge

Hola a todos, ¡Al fin terminé este fic! ¡Aleluya! Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y lo siguieron, también gracias a todos los que siguen _Guía para entender a Tony Stark_. Espero les guste, si les gustó o no, pueden comentarlo. Tengan un gran día. No olviden que solo me pertenece la historia y Hermione, el resto a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Esto de caer al vacío en una armadura no funcional se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Hermione iba a matarlo. Punto.

Como la armadura estaba bloqueada y le impedía moverse no podía saber con exactitud cuanto más le faltaba antes de estamparse contra el suelo, mucho menos saber sus probabilidades de supervivencia, solo podía suponerlas.

Debía admitir que el sentir que algo lo tacleaba no era una de ellas.

Se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando. Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la armadura tocó tierra. Joder. La próxima vez que Hermione decidiera hacerse cargo la dejaría hacerlo sin problemas.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Rogers se congeló.

 _"Te tengo"_

¿Tan duro se habría golpeado la cabeza? No lo sabía pero la alucinación era jodidamente realista. Y dolía, joder, como dolía. Cada vez que había visto a Rogers desde entonces podía recordar esa frase que cambió todo _"Bucky es mi amigo"_. Había sido demasiado educado para decirlo pero lo había entendido: _él no_.

Los primeros días habían sido tan jodidamente duros que no supo que lo golpeó. Recordó haberse quedado paralizado donde Rogers y Barnes lo habían dejado, su corazón se había congelado y luego le habían seguido sus brazos y piernas. Cuando Hermione y Aaron habían llegado, la hipotermia casi había ganado la batalla. Solo recordaba las manos llenas de cortes de ambos mientras sacaban el reactor destrozado y rompían la armadura para liberarlo.

Había sobrevivido a base de anestésicos así que los siguientes días habían sido una bruma, en cuanto le dieron el alta se había centrado en arreglar el desastre de Rhodey ignorando todo lo demás, sus sentimientos y toda su mierda no importaba en ese momento. Cuando había pasado una semana de corrido solo a base de café Rhodey había llamado a Hermione de nuevo.

Si alguien podía arreglar algo, esa era ella.

Ella llegó como un huracán y arrasó con todo, lo primero que le había dicho en cuanto lo había visto al borde de un colapso había sido: _"nadie ha muerto por un corazón roto, créeme. Duele, sí, pero nos guste o no, no puedes darte el lujo de romperte, al menos no ahora."_

El lema de ella siempre había sido _"Sobrevive"_ y ahora lo estaba obligando a hacerlo también. Se aseguró de que comiera, que durmiera, que se bañara regularmente, aún si no tenía ganas. Su corazón no se había curado, pero había llegado un momento en el que hizo todo eso por sí mismo, aunque fuera por inercia.

Luego había llegado esa maldita carta. Había roto lo poco que había logrado, pero en cierto modo puso todo en su lugar. Sus pocas ganas se habían esfumado, pero la inercia había hecho el resto. La mirada de orgullo de Hermione cuando lo veía levantarse cada mañana y beber café, hacía que valiera la pena. Luego habían llegado Peter con sus problemas y Pepper con sus soluciones. Todo estaba comenzando a tomar sentido de una forma extraña.

Eventualmente descubrió que él había inspirado a una chica pobre a construir su propia armadura, solo esa pequeña cosa había hecho que todo valiera la pena. Arno, el hijo de Morgan había regresado de su exilio auto-impuesto y las cosas parecían mejorar cada vez más.

Luego llegaron los Vengadores de regreso.

Creyó estar preparado, pero a la hora de la verdad no lo estaba. Ver los ojos de Barnes y de Rogers había sido su perdición. Estaba tan, pero tan jodido. Aún seguía dolido, pero de alguna forma las ganas de acercarse a Rogers eran demasiadas. Hermione solo lo había mirado con su patentada expresión de eres un idiota incapaz de ver lo obvio.

No sabía que pensar de la naciente amistad de la que era su esposa con Barnes, pero Hermione siempre había tenido debilidad por las causas perdidas, por ejemplo el mismo. Así que su vida se remitía a evitar a Rogers, si Hermione se enteraba de eso, iba a encerrarlo con él en un cuarto y no los liberaría hasta que lo superaran.

Pero el punto era que estaba posiblemente muerto y quizás en el infierno y él no podía hacer más que pensar en ese maldito patriota con unos ojos color del cielo. Esperen, su memoria era casi eidética pero ni siquiera él podía imaginar con tanta vividez esa chispa turquesa que hacía brillar sus ojos. O el ceño fruncido en preocupación. O el acento espeso de Brooklyn. Mucho menos ese olor a vainilla y sándalo que lo hacía sentir sucio por los lujuriosos pensamientos que provocaba.

Parpadeó para enfocar su visión y se dio cuenta que si bien estaba oscuro, no era la oscuridad de estar encerrado en su armadura. Era la oscuridad de la sombra que provocaba Rogers mientras estaba sobre el dándole golpecitos para que reaccionara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estas en problemas —le dijo como si fuera obvio. Eso le molestó, él era el único que podía usar ese tono.

—Si ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Estas en problemas.

—No lo entiendo… —dijo confundido y la mirada herida de Rogers se sintió como un puñetazo, ese jodido hombre era su maldita debilidad.

—Joder Tony, no me iba a quedar sentado en el complejo mientras tu estas metido en problemas.

—Lenguaje —murmuró algo atontado. Parecía que se había golpeado demasiado duro en la cabeza.

Rogers frunció el ceño y dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego FRIDAY contestó.

—Un equipo táctico aseguró el arma pero no antes de que se liberara la onda expansiva, eso causo el daño estructural de la armadura. El señor Stark tiene una contusión, asegúrese de que se mantenga despierto hasta que lleguen los paramédicos. El equipo médico llegara en una hora.

Rogers masculló un par de maldiciones, algunas que él ni siquiera sabía que existían. Luego se acostó a su lado en silencio mientras los médicos llegaban. Al principio, Tony apreció el silencio porque por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, su carisma legendario le estaba fallando. No sabía que decir en situaciones como estas, dudaba seriamente que un "Me mentiste y me traicionaste, pero ¿sabes? Aun te sigo amando" funcionara.

Él siempre había sido una persona caótica, se regodeaba de ello y el ruido en lugar de estresarlo lo relajaba. Así que luego de un rato con solo el sonido de su respiración y la de Rogers ya lo estaban estresando y no sabía cuánto faltaba para que llegaran los paramédicos. Por lo que fiel a su naturaleza instintiva empezó a hablar.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé —respondió Rogers con voz cansada ¿Tan poco le importaba que ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir tristeza? Ese idiota era una contradicción andante y lo decía él, eso tenía su mérito.

—No suenas molesto.

—No lo estoy. Puedo vivir con que me odies, no con serte completamente indiferente.

Eso dejó a Tony sin respuesta por un rato, luego la curiosidad y la extraña falta de inhibición hicieron de las suyas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —¿Qué mierda pasaba con su filtro interno? El carecía de mesura en cuestión de palabras pero ya se había pasado tres pueblos.

—Porque tenía miedo.

Si FRIDAY no hubiera bloqueado la armadura para que el no se moviera como un niño hiperactivo con sobredosis de coca-cola se habría sentado de la impresión.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tenía miedo ¿Bien? Por eso no te lo dije.

—No lo entiendo. —Eso no tenía ningún sentido sin importar como lo mirara.

Rogers se volteó, lo miró de forma indulgente y suspiró.

—Porque no es blanco y negro, porque Bucky es mi amigo, porque tu también lo eres, porque eso te habría hecho daño, porque eso habría puesto a Buck en una posición complicada, porque eso te habría puesto a ti en una posición complicada, porque eso me habría puesto a mí en una posición complicada.

—Pero al momento de elegir, la elección no fue difícil ¿Verdad? —Dijo con armadura, si Rogers no lo mataba una vez llegara a la mansión le pediría a Hermione que lo librara de su miseria y lo matara.

—Tú eres el hombre de hierro, Tony. Si alguien puede quebrarse y levantarse aún más fuerte de lo que era eres tú. Tú de los dos eres el más valiente. —Su acento de Brooklyn se espesó aún más— Y a diferencia tuya yo soy el más cobarde. Por eso elegí a Buck, porque él me necesitaba, tu nunca lo has hecho.

Luego sintió una mezcla extraña en su pecho, era extrañamente cálida pero a la vez agridulce. Se negó a clasificarlo. En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos. Antes de que llegaran hasta ellos decidió arrancarse otra de las banditas. Una vez se recuperara se pegaría un tiro pero hasta entonces podría quitarse otra duda más.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo capipaleta?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Myone? Sé que su profesión no es algo que te haga feliz, pero existían las coristas en tu época así que no es por eso, ustedes rara vez hablan así que tampoco, entonces ¿Por qué?

Steve se sonrojó como cuando todos bromearon con lo del lenguaje, luego lo miró con esos ojos color del cielo que brillaban con algo que él no sabía, o creía que se estaba engañando en clasificar.

—Porque ella puede hacer todas las cosas que yo deseo hacer contigo.


End file.
